


be a burning star

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [26]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breathplay, Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard plays rougher than Poison, a lot rougher, but after years of BL/ind mood drugs and smoothers, Gerard revels in feeling anything at all.  He wants to feel <i>everything</i> and he wants to feel it <i>loud</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be a burning star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> Written nonanonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest
> 
> Warning: breathplay
> 
> Prompt: MCR!Gerard/Party Poison, the first time Gerard lost his voice
> 
> Green took a look at an earlier version of this and helped me make a tough decision, so in my mind that totally counts as beta work. Dedicated to her because she's been having a rough time lately. Title from _Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back_ by My Chemical Romance. Of course.

Gerard plays rougher than Poison, a lot rougher, but after years of BL/ind mood drugs and smoothers, Gerard revels in feeling anything at all. He wants to feel _everything_ and he wants to feel it _loud_.

And honestly, Poison doesn't mind.

So the first time that Gerard grabs Poison's hands while they're fucking and wraps them around Gerard's pale-white throat, Poison knows what he's supposed to do. But he doesn't do it, doesn't tighten his hands and _squeeze_ , because he wants— _needs_ —Gerard to trust him. And there's too little trust between them right now.

Instead, he threads his fingers through Gerard dark, silky hair and pulls hard, yanking his head back and exposing the line of Gerard's throat, nosing along it before biting hard, never slowing down the rhythm of his hips as he pushes into Gerard's welcoming body.

Gerard cries out, pain and pleasure tangled helplessly together. Poison doesn't stop biting until Gerard's neck is covered with half-formed, blood-red bruises. Gerard falls apart under Poison, thrashing and shivering, as Poison fucks Gerard steadily through his orgasm, chasing after his own.

Later, Poison catches Gerard staring at the marks on his neck in a cracked mirror, a tiny, pleased smile on his face.

* * *

It's after a raid goes wrong and Poison is vibrating like a overcharged zapgun. When Gerard looks him over he finds scorch marks on Poison's upper arm, calf, hip. Poison hadn't even felt them.

Poison's movements are razor sharp and controlled, with a wildness that hides just under the surface. Gerard can _taste_ it and wants more.

He goads Poison with words and with his body, _pushing_ at him. It's what Gerard's best at, provoking a reaction out of his audience and tonight Poison is his audience.

In the end, Poison holds him down with a rough hand on the back of Gerard's neck while he fucks him hard, Gerard's ratty pants barely unbuttoned and pulled down just far enough. Gerard thrashes and struggles under Poison's hand, pleading wordlessly for more as Poison pushes in so deep that it should hurt but doesn't.

It's unbelievable nasty and hot and Gerard is helpless to do anything other than rut against the sheets a little, begging for Poison to make him come. His voice is hoarse and his mouth is dry from panting.

Poison whispers filthy things into his ear, promises that Gerard has every intention of making him keep. Rolling his hips, Poison tells Gerard to come _right now_ and Gerard keens low in his chest and does, making a mess of the bedclothes.

Afterward, Gerard helps Poison clean and bandage the burns and Gerard carefully traces some of the other scars on Poison's body with hesitant fingers.

* * *

It's a night when everyone seems to be _on_ ; the band plays a perfect set for the screaming motor babies and halfway through a cover of MGMK's _F.T.W.W.W._ Gerard sees Poison moshing in the pit. There's a weird feeling in his chest and it takes him the rest of _F.T.W.W.W._ and part of _Thank You For The Venom_ to realize that he's _happy_...

Poison's in a _mood_ , tender and soft, and the happiness blooming in Gerard's chest makes it easy for him to accept the slow pace that Poison's setting. Normally he would be impatient to get straight to the fucking, but tonight, tonight everything seems to be so much more. Every touch makes him shiver and moan; Poison tells him he's beautiful and for the first time, he believes it.

Poison can't seem to stop kissing Gerard, wet and hot and slow, murmuring nonsense under his breath. Poison fucks Gerard steadily, keeps a beat only he can hear, punctuating the rhythm with more scattered kisses. Gerard's heart tries to match the tempo.

It's now or never and Gerard _wants_ this so much. He pulls Poison's hands to his neck and carefully presses them against his flesh. "Please," he whispers and Poison pauses, looking into Gerard's eyes. Whatever he sees satisfies him.

Carefully, Poison wraps his hands around Gerard's throat, thumbs overlapping. Gerard can't see, but he can imagine the contrast between his pale skin and Poison's gold tones. The thought of it makes him gasp and Poison chooses that moment to tighten his hands lightly.

Gerard's breath backs up noisily and his first instinct is to inhale, but he can't. Poison slides his hips back and then pushes forward, slow, so slow and Gerard tries to arch up into the feeling of being filled. His skin is tingling and he can feel the blood rushing through his body, can _hear_ it and just when he thinks the can't take it anymore, when the desperate need for air is about to overwhelm him, Poison relaxes his hands.

"Oh," Gerard sighs, inhaling deeply. He clutches at Poison and holds him still for a moment; Gerard's riding the edge of his orgasm and his toes are curling and he says, "Again." Poison smiles and his hands tighten, hips moving forward and back, mouth sealing on Gerard's and _stealing_ his breath away.

Gerard says "Again," over and over until he loses his voice and in the morning, he just smiles.

-fin-


End file.
